


It'll be Shrektacular

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena Luthor has always wondered why her wife had an odd obsession with Shrek. Today, on her birthday, she gets the answer and a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	It'll be Shrektacular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayandmediocre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandmediocre/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lisa!! Thank you for your amazing artwork and the pictures of your dogs. I wrote this story in a sleep-deprived haze, so I apologize if it doesn't make any sense. I hope you have a great day!

For some odd reason, Kara Danvers had an obsession with the film franchise starring a giant green ogre, a quick-witted princess, and a talking donkey.

Lena Luthor could not understand this fascination or how it had anything to do with her birthday. If it made Kara happy, then she would have to deal with it, at least for the next 24 hours or so.

Lena's birthday happened to fall on a Friday that year which was coincidentally movie night. Kara had insisted Lena pick the movie because it was her birthday, but Lena told Kara that she was happy with any movie of Kara's choice.

Lena should have known that it meant that they were watching Shrek that night. Lena knows Kara has seen it at least a dozen times by now. Alex had complained to Lena that Kara knew every single word of the movie and would say the lines when they would watch it as kids.

Kara had woken Lena up by pouncing on the bed as she peppered the CEO's face with soft kisses. Lena couldn't help but smile as she pulled Kara down for a hug. They cuddled for a few minutes before getting out of bed, Kara pulling Lena downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Kara had a whole buffet set up of different pastries and breakfast items. "I flew to Dublin, Paris, and Milan to get all of your favorites. I hope it isn't too much," Kara admitted, ears going a little red as she noticed just how much food she had managed to bring back.

"Don't worry. I know just the Kryptonian to share these with," Lena smiled as she gave Kara a soft kiss before grabbing a plate and pilling some scones atop it.

Kara grinned as she grabbed her plate and started making a much larger pile.

Once they finished their breakfast, Kara asked Lena if she wanted to go for a walk in the park. Lena agreed as they put on their shoes and locked up behind them.

They walked hand in hand down the quiet path, not much commotion for a Friday morning as most were at work. Kara had begged Lena to take a day off and of course, Lena could never say no to her wife, so she had agreed to not do any work for the whole day.

Kara swung their combined hands between them as she hummed 'All-Star' quietly to herself.

Lena rolled her eyes fondly as they found a bench to sit at as she gestured towards it. Once they both settled on the bench, Lena's hand in Kara's lap as the blonde played with her fingers.

"Why do you like Shrek so much?" Lena asked as she watched Kara twist Lena's wedding band around her finger.

Kara hesitated for a moment, seeming like she didn't want to share the answer. Then she remembered that it was Lena, her wife that loved her no matter what, her best friend that she could always tell secrets too, and her soulmate that would never judge her.

"Honestly, it's because sometimes I understand what the characters are going through," Kara admitted as she looked down at Lena's slender fingers.

Lena waited for Kara to continue as she turned a bit on the bench to face Kara more directly.

"Like take Donkey for example. He talks a lot and never seems to shut up. Deep down though, he's afraid. He's afraid that if he isn't outgoing and bubbly, no one will like him. So, he pretends everything is okay," Kara whispered as she gripped Lena's hand a little tighter.

Lena gave Kara a sympathetic smile as she stilled Kara's fighting fingers and brushed her thumb over the back of Kara's hand.

"And I can relate to Fiona as well because she has two sides, the pretty and the ugly. One side that I have to keep hidden away from most of the world, a part of me always has to pretend," Kara continued as she held Lena's hand tightly in her own.

"But never with me," Lena added before Kara could continue as her other hand came up to brush Kara's blonde locks out of her face.

Kara shook her head and gave her wife a fond smile, "no. never with you."

"What about Shrek himself?" Lena asked as Kara resumed with fidgeting with Lena's fingers.

"Well, he's an ogre and to quote him, he's like an onion. They both have many layers. I feel like that sometimes because on the surface I might be just reporter Kara Danvers, but I'm also Kara Zor-El, and sometimes I'm just Kara. He feels like he has to act like it's him versus the world and that he can take on anything. Secretly though, he's lonely and he longs for someone to love him for who he truly is, ogre and all. Then he finally finds his true love that loves him for all his flaws, even celebrates them. And that is something truly special to me," Kara admitted as she gave Lena a fond smile.

"So, does this make me an ogre in this analogy?" Lena laughed slightly as she leaned forward to place a loving kiss on Kara's forehead.

"You bet your Shrexy ass it does," Kara grinned back as she pulled Lena in for a tight hug.

Lena let herself be pulled into Kara's embrace as she threw her head back with a laugh at the terrible Shrek pun.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you. I know it wasn't for your terrible puns and dad jokes," Lena teased as she tucked her head under Kara's chin.

Kara huffed in mock offense before settling down on the bench with Lena in her arms.

"I love you," Lena whispered into the warmth of Kara's neck as the Kryptonian smiled back and hugged her wife tight.

"I love you too, baby. I hope you're having a good birthday so far despite all of my Shrek analogies," Kara smiled as she felt Lena cuddle closer to her.

"I'm having a great time. As much as it pains me to watch Shrek for the 100th time, I understand why you love it so much and I will watch it for the 101 time just for you," Lena grinned as she felt Kara smile against her hair.

"Come on, we have to meet Alex and the others for lunch. I promise it'll be Shrektacular," Kara grinned as she pulled Lena up off the bench as Lena groaned at the pun.

"Why did I marry you again?" Lena huffed but couldn't suppress the smile as she let herself be pulled back down the path towards the café, they were going to meet the rest of the Supergang for lunch.

"Because you love me?" Kara suggested as they turned the corner towards the small café.

"Yes, and that you didn't make me watch Ratatouille or Stuart Little," Lena added as she suppressed a shudder at the thought.

Kara's mouth dropped open as they both stopped to wait at the crosswalk. "Wait, don't tell me you don't like Ratatouille. I can understand your hatred for Stuart Little, but not Ratatouille. That film is a masterpiece," Kara insisted as she and Lena crossed once the light changed.

"You know I don't like that little rat. Hemmy? Reggie?" Lena's brow furrowed in thought as she tried to remember his name.

"Remy!" Kara exclaimed, an exasperated sigh leaving her. though she couldn't help but lean forward to kiss Lena's confused crinkle.

"Let's go ask everyone so we can settle this once and for all," Kara decided as she and Lena walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

They all sat around a table outside on the patio as they ate their small lunch. Birthday wishes were passed around to Lena before Kara cleared her throat.

"I have an important question to ask. Which one is superior, Shrek, Remy, or Stuart Little?" Kara asked, hands clasped in front of her with a serious expression.

"Oh, not this again," Alex mumbled under her breath as Kelly cocked her head to the side with confusion.

Brainy put a hand to his chin, appearing to be deep in thought as Nia was the first one to answer.

"Has to be Remy. That little guy can cook!" Nia replied as Kara nodded in agreement.

Lena put her face in her hand as the table bickered about which one was better (and explained who the characters were to Brainy).

About twenty minutes later, all the found and drinks were consumed, and the table was nowhere near a consensus on who was better.

"Fine, Lena, since you're the smartest one here, you decide," Kara said as she turned to Lena.

Brainy was about to reply that Lena was only the smartest after him, but Nia elbowed him in the ribs to prevent him from saying anything.

"I don't want to get into anything, but I will agree with whomever you love the most, darling," Lena replied, not wanted to drag the argument out any further.

Kara huffed but leaned forward to give Lena a quick kiss as Nia and Kelly both 'awed' in response.

"Then it's settled," Kara grinned as she leaned back in the chair as they waited for their bill.

"What?" everyone asked in confusion as they looked around at each other. Even Lena was confused by the response.

"It's you. You're the one I love the most," Kara smiled as she shrugged her shoulders like it was the most obvious answer choice in the world.

Lena instantly felt her cheeks heat up with warmth as she bit her lip and looked away.

Nia and Kelly both 'awed' again and even Brainy and Alex cracked a small smile.

"You're a sap," Lena replied once she could find words again as Kara just grinned, eyes crinkling with mirth. "But I love you," Lena added as she picked up Kara's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

It was Kara's turn to blush as she didn't even notice Alex and Kelly reach for the bill and pay for it.

"Kelly and I have to head out, but you two lovebirds have fun, and happy birthday again Lena" Alex winked as she ruffled Kara's hair before grabbing Kelly's hand and walking them out to Alex's motorcycle.

Kara pouted as she fixed her hair while Nia laughed.

"Brainy and I should get going as well," Nia said as she stood up and she and Brainy offered Lena birthday wishes once again before leaving.

"Ratatouille and Shrek movie marathon?" Kara asked as Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed Kara's hand.

"I can never say no to you darling," Lena admitted as they took the short walk back to their apartment.

Kara cheered as she practically skipped down the road back to their apartment as Lena shook her head at her wife.

Once they arrived back at home, Kara ran off to their bedroom, insisting that she needed to change. Lena set up the TV and got Ratatouille started up when Kara walked back in.

The first thing that Lena noticed was that she was wearing a shirt that said, 'I'm an emotional Shrek' and the second thing she noticed was that the blonde was hiding something behind her back.

Lena eyed her suspiciously before Kara pulled out a cupcake from behind her back. A single lit candle sticking out of the frosting.

"Happy birthday my love," Kara whispered as she pulled Lena in by her chin to place a big sweet kiss on her cheek.

Lena smiled widely, dimple showing as she hugged Kara tightly, her body warming with affection for her wife.

"Thank you, darling," Lena replied, as they both settled down on the couch for their movie marathon.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me," Kara sang as Lena laughed against her chest. "Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams," Kara continued as she felt Lena smile into her neck.

"Then I saw her face," Kara sang as she booped Lena's nose on the 'her'.

Lena wrinkled her nose at Kara's touch as the blonde laughed.

"Now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, and I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried…" Kara trailed off as she smiled down at Lena who had had eyes closed peacefully, face squished up against Kara's Shrek shirt.

Kara figured they could spare a few minutes for a nap before the movies. "Happy birthday Lena," Kara whispered as she pressed a kiss to her wife's head. She closed her own eyes and felt herself be lulled to sleep by Lena's steady heartbeat, matching smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off of Easter's artwork. This also got slightly deeper than I intended, but I hope you enjoy it! I also hope you know that I listened to the entire Shrek soundtrack as I wrote this lmao.


End file.
